tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Biological Terms
Glossary of Terms *'Spark:' This is the proper name for a Transformer's soul and life force which resides within the chest, typically in about the same location as the human heart and is protected by the Laser Core. *'Laser Core:' This is the spherical shell that protects the Spark and connects it to the neural system. *'Neural Processor:' This is the center of a Transformer’s “brain”, not unlike the processor in your computer. *'Neural Core:' A cybernetic shell that contains the Neural Processor. *'Processor Core:' The core system inside the Neural Processor that runs autonomic functions. *'Positronic Net:' This is the system of fiber-optic threads that interlink the Neural Processor and secondary Processor Nodes throughout a Transformer’s “brain” through fiber optic threads and connect the entire “brain” or Net Core to the rest of the body through the Cyber Neural System. *'Positronic Core:' Name for Neural Processor and Neural Core together. *'Cyber Neural System:' Name for the entire nervous system from the Processor core to their tactile nerves. *'Energon:' The energy source that powers all Transformers. It's something between electricity and electro-chemical plasma that travels along the threads of the Cyber Neural System. This makes the threads slightly damp and highly charged which allows for ultra-high-speed transmission of information at least as fast if not faster than the human nervous system. *'Fluid Pump:' Serves the same function as the human heart. *'Lubricant Fluid System:' This is a system of tubes that run lubricant and cooling fluid throughout the Transformer’s body, not unlike a human Circulatory System. *'Sparkling Chamber:' This is an inverted egg shaped chamber (small end pointed down) directly below the Laser Core in which a newly formed Spark is kept for about a week to form a protective Pod around it (see Transformer Spawning for more info). *'Cyber Coil or Hyper Coil Musculature:' The source of a Transformer’s physical strength and ability to move around. *'Cyber Tendril:' These are prehensile tentacles containing neural threads which allow them to connect to any computer or Cybertronian Neural System. Most Transformers have one in each arm. In a Mutual Cyber Link, the neural threads in two of these tendrils can intertwine with each other and the angled ends of the protective casing will interlock to prevent accidental damage to the neural fibers. The end of the tendril can also be placed at the back of the neck and the threads reach into the armor segments to hack into another Transformer's positronic core, willing or otherwise. *'Bio Interface Cable:' A thick multi-layered cable that emerges from a Transformer's lower abdomen consisting of a mech lubricant tube surrounded by smaller tubes containing Energon and neural threads. Normally this cable is used for life support for a damaged mech, plugging into a port directly below where the Interface Cable comes out of and passing sustaining fluids and Energon to the injured bot while the interlinked neural systems help with pain management. But it could also be used between two healthy mechs as an exchange of pleasure and even thoughts or memories. This is about as close to intercourse as Transformers get in their natural forms without the Spark-Melding process or producing Sparklings. *'CNB:' Cyber Nano-cellular Bio-algorithms, commonly also refereed to as CNA or Cyber Nano-cellular Algorithms, it is the Transformer genetic code equivalent to human DNA, thus not simply programming algorithms, but biological coding algorithms by their very nature. *'Nano-Cells/Nano-Cellular Structure:' Akin to human cells, this is the semi-fluid structure which a Transformer is built from. Each cell is a complete nano-machine system that links to other cells around it and it’s fluid nature allows the Transformer to assume the form of anything they Trans-Scan of equivalent mass. *'Trans-Scanning System:' The system that allows a Transformer to scan an object down to the molecular level and assume it’s form as camouflage. Category:Information and Guides